User talk:Nectaria
-- Bullet Francisco (Talk) 18:58, 20 November 2011 Gender Hm, it seems you know to detect gender. I could use assistance in finding which Pokémon have their gender confirmed and which have not. Energy ''X'' 10:33, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your message, Energy X! The japanese version is the only version that confirm a pokemon's REAL '''gender. Other dubs like french, spanish, dutch, portuguese, danish e.t.c. cannot confirm a pokemon's real gender for example Ash/Dawn's Aipom (before she evolved into Ambipom) is female but the english dubbers or other dubbers in some other countries thought that Aipom is a male -_-. Nectaria (talk) 00:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Great You made useful edits to Pokémon wiki pages. They are appreciated. Hope you will continue to do so--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 08:45, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your message, Monfernape! I will edit more pages later. I'm busy with other sites now. Nectaria (talk) 08:51, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Gender difference Wow, it did not exist until Gen IV? Um... I have to say that I was not informed about it. DragonSpore18 and I put the gender differences in Character Pokémon articles, so could you remove them? '''Energy ''X'' 22:27, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I think you need to play the videogames from Gen II and III to see that Gender Difference did not exists until Gen IV. All Female Pikachu from Gen II and III did not have a heart shape tail. It's better to read this page. Nectaria (talk) 11:22, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I wish I could get those games, I am still thinking of ways to get them. Anyway, when you get the chance of reviewing the gender, if, for some reason, the gender is not (correctly) specified, just remove the parameter instead of changing it to Unknown. Energy ''X'' 15:10, June 30, 2014 (UTC) So, you didn't get those game? OK! Have you read the Adventures/Special manga? Yellow owned a female Pikachu named Chuchu prior to the GSC saga and her tail is straight like a male Pikachu's! Nectaria (talk) 20:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Uh, haven't, but I believe you. Plus, I am thinking once I have done a majority of episode plots, I should focus on manga. :Well, it seems you read manga. Could you concentrate on editing those kind of pages, maybe even add a plot or two? Energy ''X'' 20:17, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :OK, Thanks for your reply! I will edit those pages later but not now. Nectaria (talk) 20:23, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Template Ah. I see you are interested. Normally I do that, but I will leave the adding of characters to you. Anyway, I hope you know how the template is organized. Energy ''X'' 10:40, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Episode appearances Ah, it is because the templates do not have the script for Pokémon Chronicles season (or any other special episode). Well, it would seem I'd have to add them. However, it is not needed to add to the rival pages (like Casey or Ritchie), we just add them to minor characters, which they are not. Energy ''X'' 21:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC) OK, I know they're special episodes not normal episodes but why you can't add special episodes to the EpisodeAppearMid template? I looked at history of this template and the movies are also listed too: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:EpisodeAppearMid?diff=478898&oldid=478896 0_0 --Nectaria (talk) 21:14, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Edit: Duplica is also a minor character then why is episodes appearances listed here? Same with Todd too! Nectaria (talk) 21:20, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Why yes, they are minor characters, as you said, so the template stays. Also, I configured the template, so Chronicles episodes are included. Energy ''X'' 21:31, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! I think removing episode appearance for a minor character or a rival's page is not a good idea. I'm going to undo the episode appearance page you have made. Sorry! Then why the heck are these templates created? -_- Nectaria (talk) 21:47, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Well, they are designed for only for minor characters. If we would put them for rivals, such as Gary Oak or Paul, the list would be overpopulated; let it stay as it is. And, I can only say that these templates substitute refererence tags, which (professional) wikis do. Since this is not applied here, this is our best bet. Energy ''X'' 21:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ritchie is only a League Rival not a Main Rival like Gary, Paul and Trip. Main Rivals appeared in more episodes than League Rivals. Casey is more a minor character than a rival because she only battled Ash once in her debut episode and she lost. She never battled Ash again in the Johto League (she never entered in the League). -_-. Nectaria (talk) 22:12, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, you are correct in this. But there are other criteria to define rivals. I believe this should be taken to the talk page instead. Energy ''X'' 22:44, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::A-ha! Look what I found!: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Tobias?diff=next&oldid=422000 It's interesting how YOU added the episode appearances of Tobias and later you decided to remove it because he is a League Rival? It seems you forgot that it was added by you *roll eyes*. --Nectaria (talk) 00:10, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Badges This is still a test phase. Once the vote for keeping it passes (which will be done in a week or so), then will the badges be amplified. Energy ''X'' 17:54, July 6, 2014 (UTC) OK, Thanks for reply me, Energy X! I can't wait to see the new badges ^_^! Nectaria (talk) 17:58, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Edit Warring Instead of warring with Energy X, please contact him on his talk page so that you two can get past what appears to be a silly dispute. Please be respectful of Energy X, we're all here to edit for the better of the wiki, hostility will not be tolerated. OK, I will contact him later not now! I'm busy with editing other pages >_<. Nectaria (talk) 16:52, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad to see you guys managed to come to an agreement. c: Hope to see you continue editing with us! Reply All right. We're all civil here (or try to, at least). Energy ''X'' 17:02, July 7, 2014 (UTC) FOB Hey, can you give your opinion here on the fight of Skelp and Carbink on the main page? Energy ''X'' 23:01, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... OK, I will try! Thanks! Nectaria (talk) 23:14, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Manga My knowledge of manga is limited. Although I did insert the first two plots. Well, from one of the sites I've seen, they don't have those pages, so it is likely fan-made manga, meaning I'll have to delete them. Anyway, I'd like some feedback on the manga plots I've written. (RGB001 and RGB002). Also, do you know of any sources where I can get images, without violating copyright? In addition, are you aware of any sites that list English names (the ones I have present translated Japanese, like VS Mew or somesuch). Energy ''X'' 21:13, July 10, 2014 (UTC) OK, I knew those character's page are from some fan-made manga! So, you want to get images from some chapters of Adventures manga from some other site? I'm not sure if can help you but there is a site called jb2448.info and it has scans from Adventures and other pokemon manga. Nectaria (talk) 21:26, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hm, I was wondering, which official Pokémon manga are there? It can't be just Adventures, right? Energy ''X'' 21:01, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Adventures is NOT 'the only official manga that exists! The other official manga are The Electric Tale of Pikachu (a manga adaptation of the anime), Magical Pokemon Journey (a shojo manga), Diamond and Pearl Adventure (based on DPPt videogames), Pocket Monsters (the one with Red and Clefairy), How I Became a Pokemon Card (based on TCG cards that tell a story about the pokemon featured on the cards), Ash and Pikachu (another manga adaptation of the anime), Golden Boys (based on GSC videogames), Many different manga adaptations of the movies etc. Did you know that we have this page? Nectaria (talk) 06:17, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Redirect Good. It seems you learned how to convert redirects. 'Energy ''X'' 14:47, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for answering me, Energy X ^_^! I have seen many bad edits that Lucasmoura have made like copying content from Bulbapedia and removing some full plots from random episodes -_-. Nectaria (talk) 14:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, I warned him once, which is enough. The next time he makes those mistakes, they will be his last. Energy ''X'' 15:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I have read your warning message on his talk page! Thanks for replying me again ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 15:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ah, we had such cases then XY anime started. Good of you thatyou noticed. Energy ''X'' 10:55, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ah, but those are Pokémon whose ability cannot be determined (since they have two abilities). Not certain if it needs to be left or be changed about the others, though. Energy ''X'' 21:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC) What? So you only removing abilities from pokemon who have two abilities? OK, Thanks for your answer! Nectaria (talk) 21:21, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Preview Actually, I do these plots before I go to sleep. I write the plot, add the images and that is it. Too tired to notice mistakes during the writing. Energy ''X'' 13:48, July 20, 2014 (UTC) A-ha! So, you do these plots and add the images before you go to sleep? Don't worry about it, Me and other users will fix these spelling mistakes you have made! Thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 13:53, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Userbox Actually, the userbox had the code, but the category was not present. I created it, though. Energy ''X'' 21:05, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Rollback You know, I think you might be a good rollback material, considering you edit (almost) every day and do good edits. Do you want it, though? Energy ''X'' 21:06, July 20, 2014 (UTC) What, really? Me as rollbacker *blushes*? I will be so happy if will be one of rollback users! Thanks for liking my edits :). Nectaria (talk) 21:10, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :You'll have to write a request, here, to become one. read what you'll have to write as well. Considering your edits, I am certain many will approve of your request. Energy ''X'' 21:29, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, thanks but I will comment on it later but not now! I'm so busy with editing random pages! Nectaria (talk) 21:40, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Question Since I don't play Pokémon games (as I cannot obtain them yet), I gotta ask you a question. Is it possible that a non-shiny Pokémon evolves into a shiny Pokémon, or does shiny Pokémon evolve into a shiny Pokémon? Energy ''X'' 23:14, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Lol, no! A non-shiny pokémon cannot evolve into a shiny pokémon! Only shiny pokémon can evolve into a shiny pokémon, lol! A non-shiny pokémon evolving into a shiny pokémon was only happen in the anime but never in the videogames! Nectaria (talk) 23:22, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, Jimmy is closely based on Gold, more than Ash on Red (since Red did not travel in other regions). Probably best to go with Gold/Jimmy userbox. Energy ''X'' 00:05, July 22, 2014 (UTC) OK, I will use the Gold/Jimmy userbox along with a new Kris/Marina userbox to my userpage! Thanks for your reply ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 01:02, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Hah, did you really think I'd leave this place? While it is true that I deserved that block, I managed to convince the Wikia Staff that I cannot leave this place. Permanently, that is. Energy ''X'' 10:32, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back! Yes, I-I thought you were blo-blocked *sob* for-forever :')! So, they block you because you don't want to leave this place, huh? I'm so glad that you're not blocked anymore ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 13:09, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Actually, they unblocked me (sicne many depend on me). The reason I got blocked is something I don't want to discuss further. Energy ''X'' 13:38, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Cool, That's great! Yes, I know they unblocked you! Darn, This is one of the worst blocks I have seen! They should block only users who are vandals, any users with bad usernames or posting unrelated images to the wikias like fan-arts (It's fine for any fanfictions/fanon wikias) for example -_-. Nectaria (talk) 15:10, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Images Bah, there were some connection problems, so I couldn't upload them right away. Energy ''X'' 07:02, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see! So, you couldn't upload the images because of the connection problems? I can't wait to see the images after the connection problems being fixed! OK, Thanks for your reply! Nectaria (talk) 07:13, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Links It is good of you to insert links in episode articles, but I would refrain from the incomplete ones, since they lack synopsis. Perhaps it is best if you'd start from IL001 onwards. Energy ''X'' 11:20, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I have insert links from the first seven episodes of Kanto! OK, I will continue inserting for IL008 onwards! It's better to add sypnosis than removing links from episodes that only have plots. Thanks! Nectaria (talk) 17:59, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ah, when you are at it, please check the debuts section, if there is something that has been debuted, though, by mistake, has been put in a later episode. Also, please keep an eye for changing links to this format (and only these links): Pikachu (Ash's) → Pikachu (Ash's) Energy ''X'' 18:24, July 29, 2014 (UTC) OK, I will replace the wrong links with the right links later! Thanks ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 18:28, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Badges More are yet to come. It will be done in a couple of days, though. Energy ''X'' 22:08, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I know! Thanks for your reply ^_^! Nectaria (talk) 22:23, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Episodes Ah, can you change the introduction of episodes to this version? There aren't many with the previous format, though. Energy ''X'' 21:26, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OK, I made this edit in the 14th episode! What do you think? Should I made the same edit in the previous episodes (IL001-IL012)? Nectaria (talk) 21:54, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OK, I have made these edits for all these episodes! Thanks ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 22:22, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Reply Aye, that was good. You should consider going for rollback. Energy ''X'' 09:00, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, Energy X! *sob* I-I wish I sh-should have been a rollbacker ;_;. But, I wo-wonder how ma-many fans will support me as rollbacker T_T? OK, No more worries ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 09:13, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Well, we don't have much usrs with rollback tools. You certainly could become one, considering your contributions. Energy ''X'' 10:19, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I know there are less rollbacker on this wiki! Of course I will be very happy if I will become a rollbacker but I'm afraid that most users will not support me as a rollbacker :(. Sorry, I can be a little emotional sometimes :(. Thanks for answering me again, Energy X ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 10:45, August 2, 2014 (UTC) You can certainly try. Our demands for rollback aren't extremely high. You can try, if you want to, that is. Energy ''X'' 10:52, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see! OK, Maybe I will do my best :(! Thanks again ^_^! Nectaria (talk) 10:59, August 2, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Interested in membership? The PokéPower is a club that dedicates improving articles. Users (like you) can join, since you are technically participating in projects, but you should join to take credit. Here's the page you can insert your application. Energy ''X'' 18:35, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Energy! It will be great If I will be a PokéPower member! OK, Maybe I will try it! Nectaria (talk) 18:40, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Nectaria, Hi i see this is my first message to you i'm Trainer Micah and i got your messages on the pages of Ash's Hawlucha & Fletchinder, So you know i'll stop with the gender questions alright so you know thank you for your messages by the way if you ever need help let me know.. Kind Regards,Trainer Micah (talk) 19:22, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your message, Micah! There are so many any anime pokemon with unknown genders like many minor characters' pokemon. I'm removing any anime pokemon's unconfirmed genders except those pokemon who only have one gender like Hitmonchan and Chansey. Nectaria (talk) 23:43, August 4, 2014 (UTC) As I Said, its better to delete them since no page needs them due to having different names. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 08:17, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Different names, huh? I think it's better to merge than delete a disambiguation page. Why do you think they should have been deleted 0_0? Nectaria (talk) 08:21, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I think its better to delete these pages since the prescribed page have a different ending to the page, i.e. Robert (Hoenn) and Robert (Unova). Ellis99, I think you need know that disambiguation pages are on every wikias! There are more than one characters who share the same name. This is why they have these pages to show all other different characters who share the same name. Nectaria (talk) 08:35, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I admit it is wrong to tag deletion to disambiguation pages but, it better to have the "Disambiguation" in the name of the page than not having it because it could be read into as being a character than an disambiguous page. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 09:02, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... OK, but I'm not sure if Shockstorm will agree about this! Nectaria (talk) 09:04, August 5, 2014 (UTC) What do you think about that idea? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 09:08, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Sigh! Enough talking! I can't talk with you anymore because you made me upset today. Nectaria (talk) 09:14, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I got your message & I see so you know thank you for letting me know, Nectaria i see your on pokemon answers from time to time do you like it on there? - If so i am glad becouse i so happened to be a user on there but you'll get the idea when you see my user page on there okay if you happen to get into trouble with another user let me know asap say like if someone trolled or spamed your talk page or whatever let me know alright... I'll be here or there if needed i'll message you twice so you'll know where to check via here which is now...Trainer Micah (talk) 09:49, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Micah! Sigh, Ellis99 made some bad changes today! He wanted to delete disambiguation pages and moved pokemon type pages. Shockstorm tell him not to do that. Go to ask him if you want to. Nectaria (talk) 10:05, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Indeed Nectaria, I got your message and i agree on what you said so you know i left a strong message on his talk page so you know i hope it sinks in to him if it so happen if he does it again let shockstorm know okay.. Kind Regard,Trainer Micah (talk) 10:33, August 5, 2014 (UTC) OK, I will ask Shockstorm if Ellis99 made the same mistakes! Thanks for your reply ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 10:38, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Yep: If he's not online let me know i'll get into touch with someone i know cool,Trainer Micah (talk) 11:26, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Type pages I feel it's best to wait on that and see what people think is best. Of course, Ellis should have never done that without at least discussing it first. I'll talk to Energy and others and see what should be done. You prefer the names before they were moved, right? Just making sure. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:46, August 5, 2014 (UTC) OK, Maybe we should wait to see if other fans prefer the current names or the old names of pokemon type pages. Thanks for answering me, Shockstorm ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 22:16, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... It seems that Adrián Perry GZ moved the type pages back to previous names. What do you think? Please read what he said on Ellis99's user talk page! Nectaria (talk) 22:43, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm. Well, I saw his message on Ellis's talk page, and I also saw his blog he made about Pokémon types. He's done a lot of work on the individual Pokémon pages, so I trust his judgment. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:57, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Me too! Thanks for replying me again, Shockstorm ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 23:00, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ::When its time to upload the new news blog, I'll create two polls one is, do you prefer "type" or "(type)" for type pages and the second one is, do you prefer to have "(disambiguation)" in the title of disambiguation pages. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 06:12, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Note: Bulbapedia also have pages with (type) but I prefer to use "type" on Pokemon Wikia! Speaking of disambiguation, I don't think all disambiguation pages should have (disambiguation) in the title! OK, You can create these polls if you want to -_-. Nectaria (talk) 06:48, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Ellis, we're never going to use "(Disambiguation)" in page titles - very few wikis do that anyways, plus it's completely unnecessary. You're just wasting your time (and others') by creating these polls. I advise you to drop this matter, as you have already been asked by multiple people. --Shockstorm (talk) 08:22, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Like what Shockstorm said, It's better not to use (Disambiguation) as a title of every disambiguation pages! Nectaria (talk) 08:30, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I Agree with Type Pages, Hey Nectaria this is Trainer Micah i saw the messages on "Type pages" thought i let you know i've been thinking after this coming Sunday i wanted to let you know as well as Shockstorm as well i wanted to let you both know that i vote in that we drop the subject on Disabiguation, So you know i agree with all of your & Shockstorm's messages so you know so i think it's best to drop the subject & move onword Well if you need me let me know okay...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:13, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I have already dropped the subject before you send this message! OK, Thanks for your message! Nectaria (talk) 19:23, August 6, 2014 (UTC) The Reason It is its 15th anniversary since the first series. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 06:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I know that it is the 15th anniversary of Adventure but I was wondering why they decide to make another sequel to Adventure? They have made Adventure 02 in 2000. It's not to weird to have two different sequel to the same anime. Maybe it will take place in the same Adventure Universe or in an Alternate Universe where Adventure 02 never happened. Nectaria (talk) 06:43, August 7, 2014 (UTC) They say it will feature Tai being 17 years old, so it might or might not feature characters from Digimon Adventures 02. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:19, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, I heard of Tai being 17 years old but it's unknown if it will feature characters from Adventure 02. Maybe T.K., Kari and other old Digidestineds will return in this sequel. If the Adventure 02 characters appear in the sequel then it will take place after 02. Nectaria (talk) 09:26, August 7, 2014 (UTC) They should meet up an the mysterious return of Apocalymon too, in a new form. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:50, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I think it will be great to see some other digimon villains returning but I'm not sure if Apocalymon will return. I will like to see some good Digimon returning too! Do you like the idea with Leomon being reborn? I don't want to see more Leomon deaths in every seasons -_-. Nectaria (talk) 10:12, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Your right, Leomon deaths are kind of getting boring but, do you remember the revival of Miyotismon? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:26, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I have seen the last episode of 02. He returned as MaloMyotismon. Which season is your favorite? Mine is Tamers. Here you can see my top favorite digimon seasons: #Digimon Tamers. #Digimon Adventure/02. #Digimon Frontier. #Digimon Fusion (Xros Wars in Japan). #Digimon Data Squad (Savers in Japan). You can post your top favorite digimon seasons if you want to. Nectaria (talk) 10:41, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I've only seen one which is Digimon Fusion fully and a bit of Digimon Data Squad but, by judging on storylines it would be: #Digimon Frontier #Digimon Tamers #Digimon Data Squad #Digimon Fusion #Digimon Adventures #Digimon Adventures 02 Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:53, August 7, 2014 (UTC) So, you're not a big fan of Adventure series? It's cool how do you put Frontier as number one favorite! I have seen many fans who were not happy with the 02 epilogue like many Taiora fans were disappointed that Tai didn't marry with Sora. Nectaria (talk) 11:20, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Not Really but I realized I need to consolidate with other before changing a major page, I do want to become an admin one day, but the way Shockstorm put it, I did not like plus he's too forceful for my liking and he isn't like Energy X who isn't mean in the way he said things about me. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:33, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :As well I would like Energy X to upload a request instead of me when the time is right for me to become a Rollback instead of myself judge how well I have done. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:40, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I see but you should know that not all admins share the same opinions! As you can see, I'm not a mean person ^_^. Speaking of Energy X, have you read the archives 5 and 6 where he wanted to become a rollbacker and later an administrator? Nectaria (talk) 12:52, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :No, I haven't actually. I'll have a look at it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:58, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :You can check them here: :http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki:Requests_for_User_Rights/Archive_5 :http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki:Requests_for_User_Rights/Archive_6 Nectaria (talk) 13:02, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :It is amazing to see Energy X's journey to become admin. I think Rollback should be renamed to Rollbacker because it seem appropriate. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:21, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe it's okay to rename rollback to "rollbacker". OK, Thanks for answering me ^_^! Nectaria (talk) 13:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Your welcome, come back to me later, Ok. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:35, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I apologize Sorry for getting all fired up. I was just defending a friend. I thought you were being a bit smarmy to Ellis, but I suppose I was mistaken. No hard feelings. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 17:18, August 7, 2014 (UTC) OK, It seems you have learned that I'm not a mean user! Thanks for your reply ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 17:26, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't matter Plus could you fill in the Appearance and Personality sections in the Rival pages and Playable characters pages that are in the games. i.e. Blue. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:23, August 7, 2014 (UTC)